Playboy Puppeteer
by BythewayMerlin
Summary: Koga has never seen anyone like Inuyasha before and he's going crazy, trying to find him again. But he's not gay! Inuyasha seems to play his heart, like a Playboy Puppeteer. Unable to break the strings, Koga feels himself drawing closer to Inuyasha than he'd ever imagined himself being, with anyone. - Yaoi! KogaxInu.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyaha yawned, leaning back on his branch, on a tree at the edge of Kaede's village. Kagome was on another one of her rages; yelling at him for nothing, sitting him for everything, and just becoming flustered when he made a smart remark. He mumbled as he thought about the day. What had he done wrong to deserve the pain of being face down in the dirt? Having a mouth full of mother nature? Nothing. That's right! Nothing.

Kagome swore, as she screamed 'sit' through clenched teeth as her hands balled into fists, and her face beamed as red as his Hakamas; that she was doing it because he was being rude. All Inuyasha had done was tell Shippo he was a runt. Inuyasha guessed the kit must have kissed her butt more than usual. Much, more than usual.

Inuyasha could hear the Miko wandering around, her voice muffled as she asked the villagers if they had seen or heard from him. Each one saying "no" or "not since earlier." Kagome huffed, continuing her search, determined to find the dog-eared hanyou. What had he done now? Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath more, wanting to switch places with her so he could yell 'sit' over and over. Hear her cries for freedom, not caring as everyone around laughed at her predicament. He grinned at the image of Kagome face down in the dirt, instead of himself. Then, he pictured her crying and hugging her knees to her chest, and he felt horrible for even thinking about it. It wasn't fair. Kagome could do it, without a second thought, and not feel guilty but the minute he thinks about repaying the favor, he instantly feels regret. Not fair.

"Inuyasha! Inuuuyyaaashhhaaa!" Kagome's voice rang through the village, bouncing off the walls.

"What?" Inuyasha called from his post, not bothering to move any.

"There you are! I've been looking for an hour! Why didn't you come down earlier, I know you could hear me!" Kagome demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and staring up at him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to tune her out, knowing the tone in her voice all too much; it was the voice of sit. Those damned beads.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, the shrill sound causing his ears to collapse against his head.

"Nng! What is it wench!?" Inuyasha growled, looking down at her. He heard her gasp before the word came, and he was left to think about what he'd said, in his own crater in the earth.

"Now, be nice! Everyone is settling down for the night and you need to get into a hut, there's going to be a huge storm tonight, and I don't want to hear you complain about being sick." Kagome's tone softened, trying not to be cruel, while her hormones raged through her body from her friendly time of month. Inuyasha could smell the blood and knew, when he could, she was always meaner.

"Fine, I'll go" Inuyasha brushed himself off, spitting out the dirt, and following behind her. Not wanting to have any more sitting events, all he wanted to do was rest.

The sky cracked as a bolt of lightning rang through the night sky and cracked a tree, outside the village. Inuyasha tossed, turned, rolled, flipped, burrowed his head under his pillow, groaned, and just about everything he could think of trying to drown out the sound so he could sleep. Nothing worked. The middle of the storm was just above the village and Kami wasn't being too kind on his sensitive hearing. The thunder, the lightening, the pitter patter of the rain coming down just outside his door. The rain wasn't bad but when it came down in sheets, it sounded like his hut would come collapsing down around him.

He needed to get away from it, needed to clear his mind and try to relax, everything was stressing him out. Getting out of bed, he headed towards the opening, holding back the curtain and staring out into the wall of rain. He didn't like getting wet, not one bit, but he bit his tongue and ran out into the down-pour, determined to get away. Running through the forest, he jumped from limb to limb, of the trees, trying to keep under the fullest of trees, out of the rain. It was working enough that the Fire Rat wasn't soaked, to the core. Yet. He didn't stop until he was out of the storm, a light mist falling down on the valley he came across.

'Now this is more like it' Inuyasha cracked his back, jumping up into a nearby tree, wiggling down into a branch and getting himself comfortable.

"You're in my area" A strange voice suddenly broke his silence. Grumbling loudly, Inuyasha opened one eye and peeked down at the intruder.

"Mine now, screw off" Inuyasha closed his eye again and pretended to be asleep. The sudden visitor wasn't having any of it, he continued speaking.

"My men are here, we've built a fire, we've had a small camp set up for three days. You can't just come in here and expect us to not have problems" Thinking if he explained himself, he would be able to get Inuyasha gone.

"What harm am I doing, up here?"

"Uh... fine!" The wolf demon threw his arms up in defeat before walking back to his fire.

"Did you get him gone?" One of his followers questioned, the other nodding behind him in wonder.

"No, just keep an eye on him. He's fine as long as he doesn't come down" The wolf demon flopped against a tree, shifting to get comfortable.

"Why couldn't you just get rid of the flea bag? I don't wanna have to watch it" The quiet follower piped up.

"Can it! He's fine where he is, as long as he stays there! I won't say it again" The demon, growling, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, tuning out the grumbles of his men.

Birds squawked in the leaves above his head, chirping, and dropping small pieces of whatever it was they were eating. Inuyasha looked up after feeling a branch come down and smack him.

'Damned nature' He thought to himself, dropping down out of the tree. The wolf who had tried running him out last night, was resting up against a tree, looking peaceful. Inuyasha contemplated messing with the demon but was unsure if he would wake. Sneaking off into the woods, he came up to the tree he was resting against, reaching his arm around, in hopes of pinning the demon to the tree. As Inuyasha slipped his arm around, the wolf grabbed it quickly and flipped him to the ground, growling deeply, and pinning him. Once he realized who he was, the wolf's expression lightened and he tilted his head.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked slowly, Inuyasha blinked up at him before angrily fighting against the grip. This demon was strong. Too strong.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled, thrashing around, getting more frustrated as the time went on.

"Tell me, what were you doing?" The wolf asked, loosening his grip enough that Inuyasha slipped out and jumped up, crouching ten feet away from him. The wolf noticing his followers were no where.

"Nothing. What's it matter?" Inuyasha questioned, the wolf chose to ignore his question.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you!?" Inuyasha spat back, showing his fangs.

"I'm Koga" Koga tried using hospitality, instead of resorting to being rude.

"... Inuyasha" He scanned him over, looking him up and down, and took a moment before answering.

"Mmm. Dog." Koga commented, Inuyasha took offense and growled, standing up.

"What about it!?" He retorted.

"Nothing. Just stating what you are." Koga stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, tilting his head slightly.

"So hostile" Koga chuckled, watching Inuyasha become defensive.

"Screw you" Inuyasha turned and bolted off into the woods, wanting to make it back to the village before the rest of them woke up and noticed him missing. He hated hearing them joke about how long he took to wake up, or that he was slow getting ready to go. Once at the village, he exhaled slowly, not having realized he was holding his breath. Not a soul in the village was awake. Relief washed over him as he walked back towards his hut.

The night rain left the village with a fresh feeling, crisp and new. Inuyasha noted his surroundings, taking in the scent of the newly washed grass, the way the huts looked soaked in water, and the feeling of small puddles beneath his feet. Grinning to himself, very small, he purposefully stepped in each puddle, on his way. Slipping into his bed, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Hello, stud boy" The deep voice came from behind him, causing him to jump as he whirled around, fangs bared, and his knuckles cracked; claws ready.

"Oh... it's you" He calmed himself, standing straight, and loosened his body. The wolf chuckled, circling Inuyasha slowly. Koga eyed him, up and down, as he slowed his pace.

"Mmm. I like what I see" Koga grinned, whispering and nipping at his ear, before he moved away and waited for a reaction. Inuyasha, fighting not to shiver, growled softly and opened his eyes, looking over at him. Without missing a beat, he walked over and crushed his lips to those of Koga's, feeling the strong arms of the wolf, wrap around him tightly. His tongue quickly fought for dominance but was sadly losing.

Koga panted as he bolted up, chest heaving as he looked around, nobody was there. Leaning back against the tree, he tried to calm his breathing. It was just a dream. Only a dream. A dream? Since when did he dream about men? Especially ones he had just met? He wasn't gay! He didn't like men! He had Ayame, a fine, copper-haired, wolf demoness, back at the village he originated from. The Wolf Tribe. She was what he was into, not this Inuyasha fella'. It bothered him greatly that he would have such dreams. What was going on in his head? Nobody could ever find out about this. Nobody.

...

Alrighty, I would update more on this but I'm passing out. Been awake for almost 24 hours. Hate it.

Anyways, I will update again. All stories. Promise. Hope you enjoy.


	2. I'm dreaming of who?

This is coming a bit late, I tried to update before but had no access to a computer. I will try updating again sometime but I can't promise. We shall see. Enjoy~

...

Koga stepped outside of his hut, squinting and groaning when the sun blinded him. It was early in the morning and hotter than it had been in a long time, as summer finally came in full force. The grass was growing quickly, the trees were full bloomed, and more creatures roamed than ever before. Koga could smell the mixture of flowers, meat, and the after effects of new births. It was a horrid mixture.

"Koga!" Hakkaku came running up, huffing and leaning on his knees.

"What?" Koga looked him up and down, readying himself to run off and fight.

"The town is completely out of food, Okino went to grab some for his family and said it's empty!" Hakkaku stood straight, composing himself.

"Then why are you out of breath and how many times have I had to tell you and Ginta, come and tell me when it starts getting _low _not when it's _empty_." Koga shook his head before walking around Hakkaku and heading into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Hakkaku yelled after him.

"Well, you said we're out of food, so I'm going for a stroll in the woods. Where do you think I'm going?" Koga shook his head as he continued off into the woods, Hakkaku running in after him.

"I haven't seen any meat all day. A few of us went out earlier to try hunting but there's been nothing. You sure you wanna hunt these woods?" Hakkaku questioned, he was starting to irritate Koga, as he wouldn't shut up. They had ventured five forests away from his village and he knew these woods well.

"Would you shut up! There's nothing here, because you keep running your hole! They can hear you! Did your father teach you nothing!?" Koga growled, shoving him against a tree before going back to trying to pick up a scent of an animal.

"Geez, feisty and no. He died when I was young" Hakkaku straightened up, fixing his furs.

"No, he didn't. Your father lives in the Northern kingdoms. I've met him before, remember?"

Hakkaku's eyes widened.

"Oops" He mumbled before standing next to Koga, keeping silent. Finally, Koga could focus and pay attention to the scents around him, taking short breaths in every direction. Within a few minutes, he found a trail. It had to be a few hours old but no more than five. Assuming it was a boar demon's trail, he took after it, opting to jump in the trees to avoid making noise. Hakkaku followed his every step.

Koga motioned for Hakkaku to stop before he jumped out of the tree and drove a dagger into the side of the boar. Roaring, bucking his back, and swinging his arm back to knock his offender back, the boar yanked the dagger out of himself.

"Useless wolf! Today, you die!" The boar snorted before charging after him with a sword, Koga grinned with a chuckle before jumping into the air, slicing down the demon's back, and landing behind him. The boar growled deeper and attempted to attack Koga again. Realizing the boar was an easy prey, he continued playing games with him, until he got bored and shoved his sword straight through his body. Hakkaku made his appearance as soon as the demon dropped to the ground, and Koga withdrew his sword. Looking down at him, Hakkaku nudged it with his foot.

"One down" Hearing his words, Koga sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Just take him back, I'll continue looking for more, but find me when you're done and try not to make any noises." Koga stated before taking off into the woods again. Hakkaku, doing as he was told, attempted to heft the demon up onto his back. The boar was just too fat. So, he chose to drag him back to the village.

Finding another trail, Koga followed it for half an hour before coming upon a camp. A small fire was set up in the middle of the trees, fish were on a stick rotating above the fire, and a few people sat on the ground talking to each other. Once it set in, Koga took a few steps back before quickly taking off but he hadn't gone unnoticed. Kagome sensed jewels and Inuyasha smelled a demon and felt their aura.

"Jewels!" Kagome jumped up, resulting in Shipp rolling off of her lap.

"It's a demon. Kagome, stay here, I'll go after it" Inuyasha demanded as he took off into the darkness, Kagome huffed but wasn't listening, she started to take off after him.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing!? You can't go after him! You can't see, you don't know where we are or where you're going, and we can't protect you. Just let him go, he'll be back shortly!" Sango grabbed her arm before she could make it too far. Not liking the idea but knowing she would get killed, Kagome gave up and settled back where she had been. Shippo jumped back into her lap and curled into a ball, Kagome stroked his back.

"What are you doing, following me?" Koga asked, kneeling at the edge of a river bank, not bothering to look back at who it was.

"Oh, it's you" Inuyasha stated. At the sound of his voice, Koga turned his head and grinned inwardly.

"Dog boy, nice seeing you again" Koga splashed his face and drank some water as Inuyasha continued to stand in the same place.

"Don't call me that flea bag" Inuyasha retorted. Growling, Koga quickly turned around and in two seconds, had Inuyasha pinned against a tree.

"Look, half-breed, don't think you have any rights to go around and be an ass to anyone and everyone. I'll rip you to pieces and leave you for the wolves... oh wait, that's me" Koga grinned menacingly. Inuyasha didn't know what to do with the turn of events. Once it set in, he tried to get loose but Koga was stronger than him.

"Let me go" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No. You wanna throw some names around, I'll give you something to name" Koga chuckled, before leaning in towards Inuyasha, and freaking him out. Turning his head, Inuyasha tried to wriggle free as a bright red blush came across his cheeks but left as quickly as his breath did, when Koga's fist connected with his stomach.

"Nnng." Inuyasha caught himself from falling, when he was finally released.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked before punching Koga in the face, watching as he fell backwards into the river. It was shallow enough that he could sit up and the water only covered his lap.

"Mutt" Koga climbed out on the other side of the river bank, looked back at Inuyasha once, before he took off into the woods.

The entire encounter baffled him, he didn't know what to make of it at all but he continued pondering it, wondering what it meant and who this stranger was. What had he said his name was? Ko... Koda? Kona? Inuyasha couldn't remember and quite frankly, he didn't want to. He just wanted to beat the snot out of the cocky wolf demon, eat something, then go to bed. He still had to deal with the humans, back at camp. Speaking of humans...

"Inuyasha! Did you find the shards?" Kagome asked, sounding excited to see him. Inuyasha glanced at her, from the corner of his eye, as he walked over to a tree.

"Nah, the demon must've just been passing and we were in his way. I couldn't find anyone" Not wanting to get into any kind of explanation, especially one he couldn't give, he lied.

"Oh" Her tone was of disappointment, saddened about losing three jewel shards.

"Well, that's okay. I'm sure we'll find them at some point" Kagome's tone picked back up before she leaned back and cuddled against the tree.

"Hope not" Inuyasha mumbled, low enough that none of them had heard him.

...

_"Mmm. There you are, pretty boy" The now-becoming-familiar voice echoed into the darkness. Inuyasha's brows furrowed before he looked at the source. That wolf. He looked different than their last two encounters. _

"Huh?" Inuyasha managed to get out only three letters, finding himself dumbfounded and confused. He sat upon a soft mattress, the comforter beneath his bare legs was a wonderful cool, the material soft and fluffy, and was inviting. The bed sat high enough off the ground that his toes just touched. He had no idea where he was nor what was going on.

"I've been looking for you all day" Koga's long, raven, hair was let out of its usual ties and flowed down his back, touching the top of his rear. His bangs to the side and his fur headband no where to be found. Pushing himself off the doorway, he walked further into the room, and started undressing. Undoing his chest armor and hanging it up, he placed his sword beside it.

"What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha questioned, growling. Koga, confused, glanced over at him and chuckled before he headed over to him. Inuyasha found himself watching, staring, at the well-toned chest and arms of the wolf. Missing the grin upon his face, as he got closer and closer. His fangs eventually showed, as his grin grew from ear-to-ear.

"Mmm. Did my little puppy wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Koga chuckled, finally having made it to him. Koga placed his finger under Inuyasha's chin and lifted his gaze, smiling at the confusion and bewildered expression upon the other males face.

"W-... H-..." Inuyasha couldn't get anything out, he was speechless, completely out of words. He was breathless, his lungs burning. Completely and utterly lose.

"I've missed you, Inuyasha" Koga's voice softened to a tone just above a whisper. Inuyasha tried to swallow but the lump within his throat denied him the possibility. His own body was refusing him.

Koga shook his head slightly before he leaned in, closed the gap between the two of them, and pressed his lips against Inuyasha's. His lips were warm and soft. They felt like something Inuyasha had never experienced before. He had kissed Kikyo, he had kissed Kagome, he had kissed women before and none of them had ever made him feel like this. Why did this man, this wolf, have such a hold on him?

Unable to fight the urges going through him, Inuyasha's body gave in, and pushed into the kiss. Their lips pressing hard as the passion started to increase. Koga slipped his hand from Inuyasha's chin, down his neck lightly, and burned a trail down his lusters chest. Using the tips of his fingers and claws. Inuyasha's body involuntarily shivered underneath the soft touches, groaning into the kiss as the pleasure wrang through his body. Deepening the kiss, Koga slipped his tongue within the Inu's mouth and battled for dominance, groaning into the kiss when his tongue made contact, and he could taste the sweetness of his lover.

Inuyasha broke the kiss as he fell backwards, trailing his eyes from Koga's lust stricken face, down to his chest, and finally landed on the bulge that was pushing his fur up. He growled softly, almost a purring sound as he lifted his eyes back up to Koga's blue orbs.

Watching his eyes, Koga grinned as he let Inuyasha take it all in. Letting him see what he was doing to his body and mind. His eyes closed when he felt the hand touch his swollen manhood from the outside, growling and groaning at the feeling, pushing his hips into the hand. Inuyasha rubbed him teasingly, moving his thumb in circular motions.

"I want you" Koga growled between clenched fangs. Inuyasha, acting as if he hadn't heard him, continued rubbing him slowly and more teasingly.

"Mmm, how badly?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, staring at his closed eyes, waiting for him to open them.

"As bad as I've ever wanted anything" Koga then leaned in, latched his lips onto those of Inuyasha's and ravished him in kisses. His claws trailing down his masculine body. Inuyasha bucked his hips up into Koga and rubbed himself against the other. He pinned his hips down and wouldn't allow him to move again. Inuyasha, trying to fight the grasp and get pleasure, couldn't wriggle free. This wolf was too damned strong!

"I'm going to make you wish you never teased me" Koga growled into his puppy ear, flicking his tongue against the tip before he moved down to his jaw. He kissed a trail along his jaw-line, down to his neck, then started biting soft and slow, and sucking hard. Sliding his tongue along the bulged muscle, in his neck, when Inuyasha tilted his head back. Continuing his trail, Koga kissed Inuyasha's collar-bone before kissing between his breasts, kissing to the left, and lapped at his nipple. Inuyasha grunted, having not expected the attention at such an area, and attempted to wiggle free again but it was all done in vain. Koga held him down harder.

"You keep fighting and I will torture you, more" Koga warned, moving farther south and stopping just at the top of his pants.

"Just. Do. It." Inuyasha panted between clenched fangs.

"No, no, no. Beg me, my beautiful puppy" Koga ran a claw along the bottom of his belly.

"No!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Mmm, okay" Koga pulled back, letting go of Inuyasha's hips, and sitting up.

"Bad move!" Inuyasha, once free, flipped Koga and sat above him. Koga didn't move, waiting to see what actions would unfold.

Being on top, in control, and harder than concrete; Inuyasha tore off the fur that was keeping him away from what he truly desired. Once he was exposed, Koga felt a light shade of red creep onto his cheeks. He could feel the light wind touch all of his skin, and he felt awkward beneath Inuyasha's stare.

"Mmm" Inuyasha removed his own close before he positioned himself between Koga's legs.

"Oh, hell no!"

When Koga realized what was coming next, that Inuyasha wasn't going to pleasure him, and instead just take dominance over himself, he immediately flipped them and growled.

"This. Is my position, Inuyasha" Koga said his name lightly and softly before he held down Inuyasha, keeping him from being capable of re-flipping them, and attemping dominance once again. Inuyasha was the Uke and he would have to accept that.

"It's going to hurt" Inuyasha said quietly, take by surprise, Koga glanced at him and chuckled.

"No, it's not. I've never hurt you before" Koga leaned over, grabbed a bottle, and squeezed a bunch of liquid onto himself. Making his member as wet as he possible could, feeling Inuyasha relax beneath his arms.

"We've done this before, relax" Koga kissed him deeply...

...

Inuyasha jumped up, quickly looking around, completely unsure of what was going on. His eyes landed on Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All of them were still sleeping where he had left them the night before.

The sun had yet to rise, so the day had yet to begin.

It was all just a dream? A wet dream about some demon he barely knew. A male demon! Why was this happening to him?

Inuyasha felt his entire body shake before he shook his head and leaned it back against the tree, slightly scared to fall asleep again. He did not want to dream about a male, again.

...

Alright, sorry that it's boring. I wasn't going to update tonight, as I lost all motivation but as time went on, I gained it back, and typed this up. It is not 5AM and I am exhausted. Creating a baby is hard.


End file.
